Borskar
Borskar is a Nord Bodyguard, Mercenary, and one of Goriyn's top soldiers. History Borskar was born into a poor family, his mother being a prostitute and his father being an abusive alcoholic. Both of his parents would die shortly after, and he was transferred to Honorhall Orphanage, where he was taunted by the Orphanage owner and by most of the other children in the city. He would, however, make friends with his fellow Honorhall members. When he and said friends turned 18 years old, they would leave the city of Riften, but not before robbing the Riften Treasury and killing the corrupt captain of the Riften Guard He enlisted in the Stormcloak rebellion shortly after his 20th birthday, and quickly ascended the ranks and became an officer. He lead countless raids and pillages into Imperial settlements. When the war ended, however, Borskar refused to let up, knowing that fragments of the empire remained. As such, he launched an attack with a few rogue Stormcloaks in Solitude, going to each house and butchering any elf they could get their hands on. The even, known as the "Night of Talos's Wrath" earned them a dismissal from the ranks, and a banishment from Skyrim. Now, Borskar has traveled to Cyrodiil and has joined the Goriyn's forces, hell-bent on wiping out the 'Thalmor-Puppets' once and for all. Personality Borskar is the personification of every stereotype of Nord Supremacists. He believes himself to be the strongest warrior of the Jorane Rebellion, and one of the last few hopes that the world has in ending the tyranny of the Aldmeri Dominion. So deluded is he in that idea, that it drove him to commit many atrocities and war crimes during and after the Skyrim Civil War. Borskar is only motivated by his hatred for the Dominion, The Empire, and all elves. He will stop at nothing to purge the world of those 3 things. Attributes Borskar's most notable attribute is his abnormal strength and size. Standing at an intimidating 6'8 and 295 pounds of muscle, Borskar is easily one of the scariest recruits that the Goriyn has ever picked up. Once used only in dire situations, Borskar now uses this often to intimidate others into submission or to simply beat them into submission. This strength is also put to the uses of logging around the Goriyn's spoils and for clearing through solid walls. Borskar is also an expert in the field of unarmed combat. He's an expert in wrestling, grappling, and bare-knuckles fighting. When he's bored, he can usually be found training against the whelps of the Rebellion. Borskar favors weapons and armors of Nordic design. He's never see without a expertly-crafted suit of Nordic armor covering his hide. He also has a strong liking for Nordic Two-Handed weapons, including War hammers, Battleaxes, and Great Swords. Despite this, he will rarely ever use any weapons in combat, relying heavily on his unarmed combat capabilities. He will, however, use these weapons if ordered on a siege or invasion. Trivia * Borskar was originally going to have the extendable Battleaxe and War Axe that Vordel currently uses. * Borskar was originally going to be an orc named Duraak, but that was scrapped. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Hunters Category:Barbarians